


You're Just Like Her

by broken_sunshine



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Clarisse and Piper have a talk about Silena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the characters.

Piper still couldn’t believe that the past few weeks of her life had been real. She loved Camp Half-Blood and she was slowly, but surely getting along better with her newfound half-siblings. Also, she was quickly making new friends. Everyone was so open and friendly unlike the kids at the private schools she had gone to. Annabeth was her closest her friend; however, close she was getting to everyone else she couldn’t help, but notice that one camper was avoiding her at all cost. Clarisse La Rue. 

When Clarisse knocked on the cabin door Piper was shocked, and a little scared. 

“Can we talk?” Clarisse asked her.

“Um, sure.” Piper agreed. She opened the cabin open which loudly screeched. She really needed to talk to Leo about that before it drove her anymore crazy than it already had. Piper closed the door. “Um, can I help you or do you need anythin-” 

“You’re just like her.” Clarisse blurted out all the sudden. 

“Sorry, but who?” Piper wondered who Clarisse could possibly be comparing her to. 

“Silena. You are just like Silena. You two would have gotten along so well. She was kind, I think you might be kinder, but anyway you are, or were, no are? Oh, whatever you are both the nicest people ever or so I think I have not really talked to you. Her eyes used to change from blue to green to brown just like your’s and that’s why I can’t be around you. You are caring like her and you have the same eyes which is quite painful, but also kind of nice. I’m hoping one day they will just be nice. I was furious when Drew became head of the cabin. She highlights the wrong parts about being a daughter of Aphrodite.” 

Piper was wondering at this point how Clarisse was able to talk this long or fast without taking a break. Piper thought she was done, but she kept going. “I thought I was going to kill Drew after her first week of being head, still surprised I didn’t. She sucked at it and she bashed Silena, my dead best friend. How do you talk so poorly about someone who’s dead? Anyway, I was nervous about you becoming head, but I heard you spoke up for Silena and you never have even met her. I just wanted to come by and say thank you. And I want you to know you can come to me whenever.” Clarisse then ran away. 

Piper stood there in shock wondering what just happened. Finally, Lacy came out, “Piper? Are you okay?”

Piper looked to where Clarisse had just ran off to. “Um, yeah. Let’s go to bed.” 

That night Piper knew she gained a new friend or at least alliance member in capture the flag.  


End file.
